1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring electromagnetic properties of a member and, more particularly, to a system and method that does not physically contact the member being tested.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,595 (Darling, Jr.) discloses a method and apparatus for coating of refractory substrates with a highly uniform layer of graphite or other material. Electrical pick-ups are used with an electronic control and transport motor for physically altering substrate transport velocity, or other parameters, to adjust the coated substrate's properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,156 (Veys) discloses the use of microwave radiation to detect thin conductive fibers placed on a sheet article of nonconductive material for identification purposes. The system computes the difference between transmitted, and reflected radiation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,835 (Heikkila) and 4,607,212 (Jakkula) disclose the use of microwave radiation for detecting grain direction and knots in lumber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,335 (Stungis et al.) discloses use of probes to monitor and detect the applied amounts of conductive material on a moving non-conductive web, after moving. U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,040 (Rosenthal) discloses the measurement of direct current resistivity of plastic materials for quality control purposes.